


Haikyuu DC AU

by linoleumfloor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Literature, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoleumfloor/pseuds/linoleumfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various hq characters set in the dc universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to me, to me.

a batfam!haikyuu au.

 

"I'll see you soon," A fleeting kiss and an embrace is given. It feels like a fire, fingers grasping at the fabric of a jacket. One hand keeps a death grip and the other slowly walks its way to the destination of pale cheeks and wild black hair.

"Don't go," his grip tightens, a flood of rain and a dash of mint rushes to your senses, "Not yet, just stay for a bit."

A look of determination makes its way to his eyes, pushing sorrow out of the way only for a moment, "I can only wish, but I have to see her." It was cold again. 

And there he goes. out of your house, out of your life.

"Sawamura, he was only 17, he was only 17 and he's gone. Sawamura, where did he go, where did you take him? Sawamura give him back, take him here, tell me where he is," He can't stop your denial, and he doesn't make any attempt to pull away when you collapse on his shoulder, "Take Tetsurou home."

A whisper of sorrow, a pat on the back. Clenching teeth, eyes hold back the soon to come tears, "I'm sorry." 

It's been 5 days and it feels like he's been gone forever, you want him home.

"Come back," You're alone and tears are a dead concept. You stopped shedding them after you physically couldn't. It's a raspy, breathy voice that reaches your ears when you say it. He's not coming back, he can't come back. You don't want to hold onto a hurting memory, but it won't fade.

_(He's seared into my thoughts.)_

\--

Daily thoughts turned into monthly, then spanned into 'I call your number to hear your voice mail when I get drunk because I miss the sound of your voice.'  
"Hey, you know what to do." Beep!

"Hold my hands again, tell me how small they are comp-compared to yours. Go to my house and talk endlessly about... what's it called? About the people from the books. Tetsu I'll buy you the choco-chocolates you j-jsut love to take when I pull them from the pantry." Click.

_("Okay, but don't you think that Johnny has a character so much more than a kicked puppy? He deserves a better ending other than to die from the injuries he got from saving those kids from the fire.")_

"Sometimes when I think too hard at night, you remind me of him, of that one character, of Jo-Johnny. T-Tetsu—Kuroo, Kuroo you deserved so much more than 'street urchin,' than 'wild child!' K-Kuroo you were, you are, so much mo-more! God, you aren't a fai-failure, you aren't the complete opposite of S-Surawaga. You're better than that, dammit! Better than the ideas?? No, ideals they have for a partner in crime. Kuroo, please." Click. 

How many times have you called his number now? It doesn't really matter.

"You were just trying to save her, tr-try-trying to save your mother. An aim far too high for you to shoot. Kuroo, you couldn't come home in the way I wanted. Kuroo, I w-wanted to see you come back into m-my arms with that stu-stupid little grin of yours. I wanted to see you, I-I wanted to inhale th-the scent of mints an' cold rain, Kuroo did you know you smell like min-mint leaves an' bitter au-autumn air?? And, and I saw you.

"You in a grand coffin. It looked like a new vi-violin, and it smelled of polish and rosin. Kuroo I didn't know you pl-played a string instrument. I kept wanting, but I couldn't see you again. N-no matter how p-peaceful you seemed. It's wasn't you, it's wsan't you, it's—" Broken sobs break off the sentence.

Why did you leave."

_(There's so many hazy memories, but you're the only thing I can see like as clear as day.)_

\--

"It's been 5 years since you've been buried. You've been gone for too long."

"Well, I won't make you wait any longer,"

His hug feels bone shattering, but you still have enough strength to hug back twofold. It takes hours before you let go, and when you do, you instead examine his being. Bloodied nose and knuckles, both dried up, swollen cheeks and a genuine smile. Slumped shoulders, droopy eyes. 

"It's better if you rest."

He drags you to bed. Before he dozes off completely, you run fingertips over black and purple bruises and give each of them a kiss after wrapping his hands up. He smells like dirt, mulch, and leather. But it's okay. He's home, he's here. Arms tighten around your waist and he sticks his face into the crook of your neck. "It's okay if you leave when I wake up. But just stay with me a little longer. Just until I'm sleeping, [Name]. I want to be with you, if only for a bit."

A soft smile reaches your lips and your nose begins to crinkle. Bumping your head onto his chest, you try not to cry. What an idiot. 

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it."

_(I will always come back to you.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly??? this could've been better. i just,,, wanted 2 write this au so much bc i love!!! kuroo as jason todd!   
>  if you don't get who's supposed to be who, i'll give a brief explanation.   
>  daichi was set as bruce wayne/batman bc he's such a fucking dad okay   
>  suga is richard "dick" grayson/nightwing/first robin. i can't quite remember what was the reasoning, if there was at all, for suga being nightwing but he would b a rlly good one okay.   
>  kuroo is jason todd/red hood/second robin. iwaizumi was the first choice, though.   
>  but anyways, i tried incorportaing both personalities for this character, but i'm so sure that i put more of jay's personality into kuroo. ahh, i'm so going 2 make another fic for this au i'm telling you it'll be so much better than this okay. most of it is angsty bc i, too, am feeling very angsty as of late so i want 2 vent. but i love him i juST!! CAN'T DO THIS TO KUROO.   
> 


	2. aches.

jason todd!kuroo/reader.

-

in which you leave the comfort of memories and step into the uneasiness of the present.

-

It’s five in the morning, and it’s been two days since he's left.

You’ve been crying nonstop. He’s gone, he’s not here. But where did he go? It doesn’t smell like a minty rainstorm anymore. It’s not a cold embrace from him that still feels like home, it’s a cold embrace of solitude and deafening silence.

They say home is where the heart is. But home is here, home is memories. It's the way his hair stuck up in every direction, it's the way he looked when reading the last pages of his book. It's the little twitch his fingers made when a particular subject came up in class, the smell of leather jackets and dirt.

But sometimes you lose home, lose hope.

It's five in the morning, and two months have passed.

Crying doesn't bring back bodies that have been cold, stiff, and motionless since the moment you've seen them. 

Sawamura told you he was gone. It felt numb. You almost screamed, cried, shouted. You would've done any of those reactions but you were stuck to the ground. Maybe if you stayed around long enough he'd tell you that he's just joking, just cruelly joking. But people who have eyes sunken into their sockets and look like they've been dried out in the sun don't joke like that.

\--

_"Tetsu?" your voice comes out hesitantly. You know what he's doing is dangerous, but if Sawamura can't stop him, then neither can you._

_"Hm?" he knows what you're trying to telling him, he knows and maybe he'll think about it for a split second before telling you that it's useless to try and stop him._

_"I-I... don't want you to go out there but... since I can't make you stay, then I'll ask you one thing,"_

_He doesn't expect that. And maybe, just maybe he will think of it. Words aren't needed to convey what you feel. Glassy eyes, slumped shoulders, tapping fingers._

_"Don't worry. I will."_

\--

It's hard to integrate yourself back into society after two years have gone and you can only remember a day of it. It's even harder trying to focus on the sidewalk you're travelling on when you see a teenager wearing the emblem of the Boy Wonder. You stop in your tracks to watch him jump across rooftop to rooftop.

But it's not him.

He has brown hair that curved like dead leaves in the autumn, and a build visibly smaller and less muscular compared to the previous Robin. His movements seemed fluid, but slow and heavily flawed. Surely _the great Batman_ trains his children well. You wonder how long Sawamura has had this kid, and how long he'll be able to keep him. It's only a matter of time until he grows up too much or dies.

You either die a Robin, or live long enough to become a new vigilante. It's the pattern you've figured out since Robin number two has been gone. Maybe a Robin will outgrow their title, too old to be known as a child, but too invested in the thrill and helping people to leave it all behind. Like Sugawara. 

Or maybe they'll keep trying to find someone they care about, someone who maybe didn't have a care in the world for them but they still wanted to save because they're not a bad person. And then they'll be killed, be taken away from other people who actually gave a shit about them. Like Kuroo. 

If predictions are true, then this new baby bird would become a new hero, trying to find a life outside of Robin.

It takes a while for you to start moving again, but when you do, you see yet another familiar outfit, this time attached to a familiar face. You look up at him, examining wisps of hair curling outward, seemingly disappearing in the moonlight. It had been awhile since you'd spoken to to him. Was it before he died, or after the funeral? You couldn't remember, but you still tried to push words from your mouth.

"How's it going, Nightwing?"

He gives you a smile. "You know how it is. Exhilarating, fun, full of sass, tiring," he paused for a bit, something that went unnoticed by you. As you started to walk down the path again, he stops you with a few words. _"[Name], I know you're still stuck on what happened."_

There's a moment of hesitation, but you decide to not to speak. You silently begin to wander the streets once more, taking in what he said. They're slow movements, steps that don't use too much energy. Fingers begin to curl and form a fist, then spring back out again. _'Still stuck? What an understatement.'_

Before making a complete turn, you look back. He's still standing there, rooted to the concrete. An appropriate response to his earlier statement has been formulated by now.

"Don't worry, Kou. I'll be fine."

And somehow, you believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like "to me, to me" needed some sort of prequel kind of thing. something that shows more of the time that jay!kuroo's significant other had to spend alone.   
> it also gives some more feelings of s/o + some dick!suga interaction. not really trying to give reader another love interest, just kinda showing how they act around suga, especially since he's their friend and kuroo is someone they both cared for a lot.  
> -  
> then again, this can also be read separately from "to me, to me."   
> so yeah. that's what this is. i know kuroo doesn't really show up, except for a flashback thing but,,, this is supposed to be s/o's path to recovery or something. maybe i'll make another part.  
> -  
> edit: i just realized that i left the thing as "still stuck? what an understatement" but i never explained it/i was too lazy to fix it because it was supposed 2 b longer.  
> but like!! yes, s/o is so fucking messed up and sad and still mourning for their high school sweetheart but,,, they actually do contemplate and wonder and analyze what suga says. they wonder what hidden meaning is behind it, what is he trying to say but can't get out properly?? they just kinda think over life and saying that they're okay was the best bet to keep suga from trying to interrogate them further. but they end up somewhat believing that, yes, they'll be okay, they'll be fine, everything will be fine they'll just have to wait a little longer. kuroo was their life and they're always going to keep loving him but they'll have to just let go of past memories. at least until he comes back.  
> 


End file.
